


Talk Talk

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Teachers AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, at least my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe talk before class.





	Talk Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For this prompt: https://brokenedgeben.tumblr.com/post/174405020951/all-our-students-ship-it-teacher-au. Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help. I didn’t include all of the prompt, but hopefully I can write a follow up to it.

Class hadn’t opened yet, so Ben and Poe had plenty of time to chat. Thank goodness for small blessings. Ben found that it was the small moments that he could catch with Poe that were the biggest blessings. The truth was that Poe captivated him, or at least was starting to. From his kindness to his humor to the sparkle in his eyes to...everything else, Ben couldn’t help but be drawn in. Poe was beautiful. In every way. 

There was no other way to put it, really. 

“So, tell me about how your class is going,” Poe said. 

Ben bit his lip. He couldn’t help but notice Poe’s eyes on it. “Well,” he said. “We finished Gone With The Wind.”

”Relieved?”

Ben laughed. “Yes.”

”I bet. Frankly, I don’t give a damn about this book.”

Ben had to suppress a laugh this time, and Poe smiled at him. There was a sort of fondness in it, like he found Ben nearly breaking into laughter endearing. 

“So,” said Poe, “What’s next on the agenda?”

”Romeo and Juliet.”

”Finally, an actually good book. Well, play.” Poe sighed mock-dramatically. “I thought that day would never come."

Ben couldn’t help it. He laughed. They were both laughing, and Ben couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Poe really looked. The flash of white teeth, the sparkle in his eyes. 

Eventually, the laughter died down and Ben said, “What about you? What are you doing today?”

”Well,” Poe said, “I have to show a bunch of bored tenth graders _Gattaca_. Good movie...hopefully none of them fall asleep during it.”

”They won’t.”

”Maybe.” Poe smiled. “I didn’t really mention it, but you look nice today.”

”Oh, this thing?” Ben smiled as he spoke. “I just threw it on.” Next to Poe, who was almost effortlessly gorgeous, he didn’t feel very attractive. Someone had actually described his lips as fish lips once, and he had been particularly awkward-looking in junior high and high school. He remembered Finn, the history teacher, quoting Crash Thompson at him: “We all looked goofy in junior high.” It didn’t exactly make Ben feel better, though. It definitely didn’t make him feel like he was a particularly attractive adult. 

“You look beautiful in it,” Poe said. 

“I’m not — ’’

”You do.” Poe smiled. “Some of the teachers find you pretty handsome.”

”They’re kind, but I’m...not exactly Brad Pitt.”

”Brad Pitt’s overrated,” Poe said. “You definitely have that look about you. Sort of that...” He trailed off. “Damn, I was trying to find a good comparison.”

”It’s okay.” Truthfully, it was a bit reassuring when Poe had those moments of, well, adorable dorkiness. It made Ben feel more at ease. And it just made Poe more endearing. 

The students were filing in. Poe sighed. “I better get to class,” he said. “But...tell you what, maybe we could have lunch together?”

”That would be wonderful.” Ben smiled as he spoke. 

Poe had to leave, but Ben had to admit that he felt pretty good about himself. And Poe, of course. 

There were whispers, murmurs. Ben could pick up something about “boyfriends”, which made him chuckle a bit. Poe wasn’t his boyfriend. He wouldn’t mind, would he? Did he want a boyfriend? 

Ben paused. Did he? 

He’d have to think about that. 


End file.
